


For those we loved

by TsundereColourbae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereColourbae/pseuds/TsundereColourbae
Summary: The year is 1859 during the Industrial Revolution experienced across Europe. Arthur Kirkland is a skilled assassin, amongst the best at the time and willing to take on almost any task he is required to. His life is drastically changed when a vital trade deal brings him close to a charmingly narcissistic french ambassador; the man whom he finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with. When his mission takes a turn for the worse can he put his duty above the matters of his heart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction but i thought I would give it a go so i'm sorry for the poor grammar and stuff but i thought you should know i'm trying and i will attempt to update this as frequently as possible. Anyway, the inspiration for this work comes from assassins creed and the title is from one of the songs/pieces from the soundtrack. I really hope you all like it. Thanks!

The year was 1859 and whilst the British parliament was under great suspicion of a potential French invasion Queen Victoria had hosted a grand reception for important French political figures. This was supposedly a "celebration of the relationship between our two countries" but in actuality it was a stall by the British to give the politicians time to figure out what to do. Rumours had been circulating among the upper classes that a trade agreement was likely to be the solution to theses hostilities. Arthur had been sent to the ball on an assignment from his client to investigate the possibilities of this becoming a reality. The target of investigation was a man named Francis Bonnefoy, whom was a young ambassador of trade. Inside Buckingham palace Arthur Kirkland makes his way through the stuffy crowd of excessively extravagant dresses and arrogant men, discreetly searching for one particular man. He could not make it obvious for that would arouse suspicion amongst the party. As endless stately rooms and corridors were searched he began to question whether or not this man was actually a guest. Every room was unique in its own elegant manner and yet each one was charmingly decorated with exquisite decor with an array of striking paintings including portraits of past kings and queens. Moonlight beamed through every window causing reflections in the mirrors across the hall. 

Perhaps his target was in the parlour room? He was French after all so it only seemed obvious he would retire to the most formal room in the palace. Then again surely he would have been in the ball room, stealthily seducing every woman in his sight, but he wasn't there. As Arthur reached the door to the Parlour the stench of high-class cigars overwhelmed his senses causing him to take a step back. Upper-class twats. Being of the working class Arthur never quite understood how out of touch the higher ups were with the outside world. It made him extremely furious when he thought of the many good people were out on the streets. Women, children, the sick, they had no money or a home to go to. They worked hard every day just to earn not even enough money to live off and these bastards were sat down having a smoke?

Arthur felt himself getting more enraged by the second. Closing his eyes he began to count to ten, it was a trick his eldest brother taught him to keep his "anger issues" at bay. Arthur brothers meant the world to him, sure they often bickered as kids but they always got over it. Arthur was only 5 when his parents died. Back then his family all worked in a workhouse in Lambeth, being young at the time he didn't remember much of what he did. But the day his parents died, he remembered all of it. The screams, the smoke, the colour of the flames. Since that day Arthur and his brothers lived on the streets, just the four of them against the world. Arthur, Alistair, William and Aaron.

Feeling once again focused Arthur took a step forward, slightly and quietly opening the door to the next room so that it was hardly noticeable. On the other side of the door there stood about five men, most likely arrogant business men who think themselves to be too sophisticated to reside with the rest of the guests. The room was decorated in deep, rich colours of burgundy, gold, blues and dark greens. In the centre stood a pool table of which an ashtray packed with Cigarettes perched upon. Around the perimeter of the room inhabited three ornate armchairs alongside a lavish fireplace. Swiftly seizing the photograph his wealthy client gave him from out of his pocket, Arthur began to study the picture before peering through the door in search of his target. There he was, standing just behind the pool table with a glass of red wine in his right hand. He was just as Arthur imagined him: well-dressed, Self-righteous, blue-eyed, blonde and exceedingly attractive- No Arthur! Concentrate. Find the target, gather information and report back unnoticed; that was his sole purpose. He should engage with the target at any cost, but god damn he was handsome- NO ARTHUR!! Oh bollocks he had been spotted. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Arthur slammed the door blushing profusely. Why was he suddenly so utterly incompetent? The again his skills were in killing and not communication. He had always been so calm and collected during his assignments so it was strange that he was acting in this way.

Arthur had ruined his chances of collecting any information now that he had been seen. He would have to deal with his client later. For now he would just have to leave without drawing any more unwanted attention. He really couldn't afford to forfeit this job but it was unlikely that he could recover from this mistake. He knew he would have had trouble with this mission from the beginning but he thought that he would at least make it through the first day.

Arthur managed to leave the limelight of the party and escape into the palace gardens which were relatively quiet and peaceful. It felt good to withdraw from the stifling atmosphere inside. Arthur felt as he could breathe again. He let out a sigh of relief as he began to admire his surroundings. He made his way towards the lake and onto the bridge. It was quieter there. Moonlight reflected on the surface of the water and the only sound was distance conversation. The lanterns that illuminated the pathway flickered gently in the pleasant midnight breeze. 

Just as he thought he was alone a warm hand touched his shoulder alerting him of a man behind him. Arthur turned to see a familiar face.   
“You!-I mean, um, may I help you?” The man smiled and said with a grin  
“I might ask you the same question” He spoke with a thick French accent.  
They stared at each other for a moment in silence, neither one knowing what to say next. Arthur assumed the man wanted an answer but he was a terrible liar and could certainly not tell him the truth.  
“Its no concern of yours, ambassador” The man looked surprised by this statement and then laughed.  
“I don't remember telling you that I was an ambassador, how could you tell?”  
Oh Shit Not again. Today was clearly not Arthur's day.  
“No um, Its just that er...well- Just piss off!” Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This only caused the mad to laugh even louder.  
“Mon dieu, aren't you a feisty one!” Arthur blushed wildly at this comment. Why was this happening to him? Wasn't the man going to leave already? Clearly he was finding this somewhat entertaining.  
“Oh I almost forgot, how rude of me, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and I am the chief ambassador of trade in France.” He declared with a bow.  
“I already know who you are idiot- I mean, bloody hell!” Arthur stuttered, promptly covering his mouth with his hands. He had said too much, surely it was all over now. Francis would have him arrested, there was no other possible outcome. He closed his eyes and looked down out the floor.

Francis sighed and spoke again.  
“I never really did understand English customs, perhaps you were spying on me for personal reasons, non?” he smirked. Bloody hell the French really are as dumb as they look. Maybe he could make it out of the situation after all.  
“But seriously, you must be a spy or something to know who I am, non?”  
Arthur was really flustered now and only managed to gargle a lame excuse about being the son of an important politician. Francis looked unready to believe his hasty lie when Alistair came to his little brother’s rescue.

“Artie what you doin’ ‘ere lad!” He swung his his arm roughly around his soldiers nearly knocking him of his feet.   
“I see you’ve met my wee brother, ambassador! He’s been a great fan since dad first mention ye! Isn’t that right Artie?” Arthur grimaced as his brother’s grip tightened round his shoulder’s. He laughed nervously but to his relief Francis seemed to believe Alistair’s fib. He may no longer be under the threat of a police inspection but he would certainly receive a scolding from his brothers later.

“My, my, I never imagined that I would be so popular! I'm honoured”   
My god this man was egotistical and in desperate need of knocking down a peg, this would surely be his downfall.  
“As ye should! We best be going now, its past his bed time!” Francis laughed and Arthur’s face turned a bright shade of red.  
“A-A-Alistair!” This time Alistair sniggered, pulling his brother close to his side so only Arthur could hear.  
“Don't you start lad, your in enough trouble as is!” Arthur was not having a good day.   
“Ah I see, au revoir mes amis, until we meet again” As Alistair dragged his brother away Francis gazed at Arthur with an amorous look in his eyes. 

 

Alistair threw Arthur through the front door of their one-room apartment, landing before his two other brothers. It was a dusty, dull room with only blankets for beds and a small fireplace that was used as a stove. It was less than ideal for a home but it was all they could afford.  
“You wont believe what are little brother has got himself into this time!”  
Alistair proclaimed with a grin, arms folded across his chest. Arthur was in for it now, it was three against one, he had no chance.  
“Christ Artie, that've you done now?” Arthur looked up at William, who was the second oldest brother.  
“Ill tell ya what he's done, just gone and almost got himself arrested”  
Arthur looked down at his feet as His eldest brother told the tale of his traumatic evening.  
“Blimey, and I thought I was the screw up! What happened brother? Your usually the best at this sort of thing” Aaron inquired. He was only slightly older than Arthur, making him the second youngest but that didn't mean he was more mature. In fact he was the least mature out of the four of the brothers.  
“Look, I screwed up okay? It wont happen again”  
Arthur knew they were disappointed with him, he was disappointed with himself.  
“I should hope not, now of too bed with ye, we’ll deal with yer client tomorrow”  
Without muttering another word Arthur dragged his blanket into the corner he called his bedroom to sulk. At this point he just wanted to forgot the whole evening.

As he drifted off to sleep he pictured Francis in his mind, staring at him with that flirtatious smirk on his face. His heart began to race once again.  
Damn it, what was this feeling? Was it anger? Perhaps Loathing?  
Or was it…Something else?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter, if you made it this far thank you for reading! I know it has taken me a while to update this but i have been busy with school. Please comment anything we (yes this is co-written) can improve in the next chapter and also anything on how you think the story should progress x
> 
> P.S if you haven't gathered 
> 
> Alistair - Scotland  
> William - Wales  
> Aaron - Ireland


End file.
